


"Doin’ anything tonight?"

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Dean/Cas Crossover Snippets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel version of the "Champagne" scene from the musical <i>In the Heights</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Doin’ anything tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> “Champagne” from In the Heights came on my shuffle so I had to write this. The scene in question can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJhAtR5-KAs), but this is really just a loose interpretation based on the lyrics.

Dean tossed his keys onto the table in the bunker. He placed the grocery bag next to them and shrugged out of his jacket. As he placed it over the back of a chair, he heard the water stop in the kitchen and someone placed a glass or a plate on the counter.

“Dean?” a gruff voice called out.

“I’m over by the table, Cas.”

Castiel moved out of the kitchen and Dean held up the grocery bag.

“I got you a present,” he offered. “I went into town to get it. Doin’ anything tonight?”

“Well I was finishing the dishes when you came in, and I need to pack a little bit more.”

Dean smiled and asked, “You done for the day then?”

“No. I believe I phrased that in such a way that made it obvious that I still have some work to do.”

“Aw Cas, here I was hoping we had a date tonight.”

Cas tilted his head to the side and stared at Dean. He was smirking but he didn’t seem to be joking.

“You were?”

“Yeah. Before you get on that bus tomorrow, I was hoping I could make sure you finally get your first taste of pie.”

“Really?”

Dean nodded and a grin spread across his face.

“It’s apple. A classic.”

Cas moved to peek in the bag, and Dean passed it to him.

“It smells amazing,” Cas offered.

“I was hoping to make you one, but I just didn’t have time. Crusts take a while, ya know? Why don’t you pop the lid off and we’ll see how far we get.”

Dean brushed past Cas and made his way into the kitchen.

“I haven’t washed the plates yet,” Cas called. “Sam used the last one about an hour ago.”

“No problem,” Dean said as he held up two forks. “We’ll just eat it straight from the tin.”

Cas took the pie out of the bag and placed it on the table. He pulled out two chairs and sat down in one to start working at the plastic top. He had trouble finding a good way to separate the two parts as Dean sat down beside him with a soft smile on his face.

“Sam called while I was out,” Dean said. “You cleaned my whole room for me? That was really nice of you Cas.”

“Dean, I can’t get this top off.”

“Do you wanna go for a drive later? It’s springtime, so the flowers are blooming and stuff. It’s really nice out and I don’t want you to miss it before you go.” Dean paused. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just trying to get this pie open. Humans make packaging unnecessarily difficult to open.”

“Let me see it.” 

“No, I can do it.”

“Cas, don’t worry about it. I’ve got it.”

“You went to all this trouble to get me a pie,” Cas snapped. “The least I can do is open it for you.”

“Cas,” Dean whispered as he placed one of his hands over Castiel’s. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas sighed. “It’s been a long day.”

They fell into silence. Dean had enough time to wonder where Sam was before his mind wandered to the fact that Cas was leaving the next day. Dean shook his head and frowned.

“You should stay, you know.”

“What?”

“Sam and I can help you with the angel tablet. You don’t have to leave again.”

“I really don’t think that would be wise Dean.”

“And it’s not like me and Sammy have a lot of friends hanging around.”

Cas quirked and eyebrow at his friend and turned his body to face him.

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m just saying,” Dean sighed. “I think your adventure can wait.”

Cas bristled and turned his attention back to the pie.

“You’re leaving too,” Cas pointed out.

“Leaving?” Dean’s voice rose. “I’m going to Garth’s to check on Kevin. I’ll be back in like three days.”

“What are you trying to say then, Dean?”

“You’re getting on a bus to go find some Transformer angel. I feel like I’m never see you again.”

“I’ve already told you, Dean. There’s a difference between Metatron and Megatron.”

“That’s not the point,” Dena shouted as he stood up.

“Then what is the point?” Cas shouted back. He rose up to meet him before he continued with, “Tell me, Dean!”

“Sam and I got used to having to around! And now you’re just going to leave again.”

“Dean, I don’t understand why you are angry with me.”

“Damn it, I wish I was mad.”

They locked eyes and for a moment, Dean looked like he was going to bolt into his room. Dean’s gaze flicked to Cas’ lips and then back to his eyes. He relaxed briefly before he surged forward. Grabbing Cas’ tie, he pulled their lips together, and Cas yelped in surprise before he melted into the kiss. Dean pressed his body closer and deepened the kiss, placing one of his hands into the small of the angel’s back. Cas groaned and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

After a long few moments of wet lips and maybe a little tongue, they finally pulled apart. Cas was breathing heavily and Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel’s.

“I’m just too late,” he said, and he pulled away from Castiel and scrambled down the hall

Castiel stared at the place where Dean was only seconds before and let out a noise of frustration. He collapsed back into the chair and buried his face in his hands before he could take a good look at the abandoned pie on the table.


End file.
